Harvest High (Rewrite)
by vampirianhime
Summary: Haruna Rio is a young, country girl who dreams of being a world famous detective. She is awarded a scholarship to the prestigious Harvest High where she now attends. As she settles into her new life she begins to notice weird and unusual things happening around her. She is finding it hard to trust anyone. Will she be able to figure out the mystery or will the mystery get her too?


**A/N: **This here is my rewrite of a harvest moon fanfic, and well I hadn't had the chance to rewrite it yet. I hope I can do a better job then what I had been doing originally. Anyway, since this was something I was working on, and needed to get done, I decided to do it. I hope you all enjoy the new version of Harvest High and those who are reading my other stories, they will get updated once I finish the chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or Rune Factory or any of their characters. I just take credit for the idea that popped into my head!

**Warning: **Well, not sure what to warn about. Since this is just a prologue and it's a rewrite from the original that only made it to three chapters, we'll just see what will happen as the story progresses. I don't plan to make this too long either, so enjoy!

Prologue

Harvest High, a very old and very rich school created over a hundred years ago. This school brings in students of high stature and noble influence. It is run by a head master that no one sees and has a great deal of history behind it. The students who come here are destined to inherit a great sum of money, a family company, or something else of great significance, but sometimes, an ordinary student can get in. This ordinary student must show skills and talents that allow them to enter such a prestigious school. That is what Harvest High is.

"Harvest high, huh? I wander what kinds of things I'll get to witness here," I smiled as I stood next to the tall, bronze gate. In the center was the symbol of the school, a feather eclipsed by a circle around it.

I looked around as I opened the gate. It was a day before classes began, but I wanted to get to know my new surroundings before I truly started classes.

The courtyard was huge with different kinds of shrubbery and the pavement was hard brick. The school itself stood more magnificent than any I've ever seen before.

"Amazing, this place is everything I'd read about," I exclaimed, excited that I'd be coming to such a prestigious school.

You might be wander why someone of low status would be coming to such a prestigious school. I'll tell you!

My name is Haruna Rio, just a simple country girl who dreams of becoming a top detective someday. I've always dreamed of going to a school that has lots of history and mystery to it. When I heard that the school that fits this was accepting scholarship students I just had to apply. Now I'm not the smartest person, but I did study as hard as I could. So now here I am a member of such an amazing school I could almost die.

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind me as I stopped my admiring. I turned around to see a dark haired girl with light rimmed glasses.

"Uh, R…Rio, Haruna Rio," I snapped myself in place.

"Haruna, huh? You do know it's against school rules for students to be on campus when classes aren't in session, correct?" she asked.

EH!? She just went on scolding me instead of telling me who she is.

"Ara, Nami-chan, that's no way to talk to a fellow student," a woman said as she came up behind me. I turned to see a dark haired girl wearing a Japanese Kimono.

"Rules are rules," the said student turned and walked away.

"My, my, Nami-chan sure is a handful. You must be Haruna-chan, the scholarship student. Please come with me, I'll show you around," she smiled as she started walking toward the school.

"Um, who might you be?" I asked as she continued to smile at me.

"I am Yue, and that's all you need to call me by. I am the vice principle here and I'll give you the grand tour, Haruna-chan," she smiled as she turned on her heals to walk away.

I wonder how everything is going to be, my first year as a student in Harvest High? It seems like there will be a lot of different people coming here too.

"Haruna-chan, you'll get lost if you just stand there. Follow me and I'll get you acquainted with the school," Yue called.

"Ah, y…yes," I quickly caught up with her.

I wander if I'll be accepted by the students here? It seems like a lot of different students would be a part of powerful or rich families. Anyway, I'm here for a purpose and nothing else. I'll definitely show just how much will power I have.

So my first day of school, well, actually I wasn't even supposed to be there that day, but I did get to meet a couple of people. I will work hard from this day on!

**Final Note: **I do know I should work on my other fiction, but this one was almost finished so I had to finish and publish it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this and sorry about how long it took me to get it out. I just couldn't figure where I had been going with the original fic. This one seems to be going somewhere interesting this time around. I also don't plan to make it super long either, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for all who take the time to read this fic. I'll be working on it periodically so just wait!


End file.
